Une surprise en cache souvent une autre
by Love chocolat
Summary: Et si Edward avait entretenu une relation pendant toute ces années, et ce à l'insu de tous? Et si sa petite amie avait décidé de le ramener à Amestris coûte que coûte?Avec les conséquences qui vont avec? Spoil sur la fin de la série et sur le film.
1. Prologue

Ma nouvelle fic...dsl pour la précédente, j'ai perdu l'inspiration ET les chapitres d'avance que j'avais écrit --". Dsl dsl dsl...Voici ma nouvelle fic pour vous consoler .

Disclaimer : Noël approche mais les perso de fma ne sont toujours pas à moi...seules Mélina et Ambre le sont

Couples : Roy/Riza, Al/Winry et en guest-star Ed/Mélina

**Prologue(1) : **

Edward courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Central à la recherche d'un camion frigorifique. Pas de doute c'était lui le meurtrier. Et son amie qui était avec lui. Enfin, il le trouva. Devant une boucherie.

A l'intérieur, il fut assommé par une femme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son automail avait disparu. Et Winry était à attachée non loin de là. Un rire dément se fit entendre. Edward regarda Barry le boucher avec haine. Cet enfoiré avait tué bon nombre de femmes, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

Il réussit enfin à se dégager. Il se mit à courir à nouveau pour lui échapper et libérer la blonde. Alors qu'il allait le rattrapper, une lumière violacé apparut, et un de ses porcs suspendus lui tomba dessus. Ne cherchant pas d'où cette lueur pouvait provenir, Edward continua sa course.

Quelques instants plus tard, son frère était là, les militaires aussi. On lui avait donné une couverture. Quand il eût fini d'expliquer son point de vue à son frère, il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Au sommet de l'un des immeubles, il aperçut une silhouette. Il sourit. Ce devait être cette personne qui l'avait aidé à échapper au boucher déglingué.

**Prologue(2) : **

Rose avançait dans les ruelles de la ville souterraine. Elle se souvenait encore des paroles du blond.

« Je le ramènerais, dussè-je y laisser la vie. »

Elle prit l'ascenseur, et attendit dans l'église qu'au moins l'un des deux frères ne remontent. Elle les attendit en compagnie de Fletcher et Russel, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, avait accompagné Edward jusqu'ici.

Soudain, la porte de la cathédrale s'ouvrit à la volée, une jeune femme entra en trombe. Elle avança jusqu'au trois adolescents.

« Edward est en bas? »

« Oui. »

« Son frère est mort » ajouta Rose.

La jeune femme eut un regard paniqué, les bouscula sans ménagement et s'engouffra dans la ville souterraine. Elle avança le plus rapidement qu'elle le put.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta. Elle était là. Sous ses yeux. La fameuse ville qui avait disparu en une nuit. Elle l'admira quelques secondes, puis sortit de sa torpeur pour repartir à la recherche du blond. Ses pas étaient hésitants, sa respiration était empreinte d'inquiétude.

Elle s'arrêta devant un opéra. Ou bien était-ce un théâtre? Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et y pénétra. Ce qu'elle y vit la paralysa.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous!!! »

Le dénomé Edward se releva et la fixa intensément.

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là! »

« Je suis venue t'aider, mais apparemment tu t'en sors très bien tout seul! »

« Arrête de hurler! »

La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus calme.

« Une vie tuée n'en a jamais ramenée une autre. »

Le visage d'Edward se ferma. En quelques secondes, elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je le ramènerai. »

Sa voix était ferme et n'admettait aucune objection.

« Sacrifier ta vie ne servira à rien Edward. »

« Il l'a bien fait lui! »

« Il avait la pierre! »

Edward baissa la tête vers le cercle qu'il avait tracé.

« Tu ne m'en empêchera pas, Mélina. »

Mélina pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ses yeux émeraude scrutèrent le regard d'or du jeune homme. Elle remit ses cheveux noirs en place derrière son épaule.

« Pourquoi ? Je sais bien que ton frère est très important pour toi, mais pense à nous. A moi, à Mustang, à tous les militaires qui sont finalement devenus tes amis, à Rose, Winry, tu penses à eux! Tu penses à la douleur que tu nous ferais subir en te sacrifiant? »

« Al était aussi important que moi pour eux. »

« Ed… »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi la douleur qu'occasionne la perte d'un frère non? »

« Ed… »

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

_Encore ce ton catégorique. Quand comprendras-tu que je ne peux pas me passer de toi?_

Mélina s'approcha d'Edward. Ses bras entourèrent son cou, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le blond posa ses mains sur la taile de la jeune femme ; ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour s'aventurer dans son cou. Ses mains caressèrent longuement ses flancs. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Enhardi, Edward les fit tomber à même le sol et défit un à un les boutons du chemisier de Mélina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Je veux…je veux pouvoir sentir ta chaleur une dernière fois. » répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

Et c'est goulûment qu'il s'attaqua à la gorge, puis à la poitrine de la brune. De faibles soupirs lui étaient arrachés, ce qui encourageait le jeune homme à poursuivre sa progression.

D'un coup, il se sentit basculer. A présent assise à califourchon sur lui, la jeune femme le déshabilla lentement et prit son membre tendu par le désir en bouche. Edward cria. C'était toujours aussi bon. Chaque fois, elle le surprenait, chaque fois, il s'étonnait de prendre autant de plaisir à être avec elle.

Enfin, il se libéra sans crier gare. Mélina se pencha au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. La chaleur devenait étouffante. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Edward finit de déshabiller sa tendre amie, puis la pénétra en douceur. Leurs hanches désormais soudées entrèrent en action, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Edward se libéra une seconde fois, Mélina planta ses ongles dans ses épaules dans un cri.

Ils se rhabillèrent. Edward avisa une larme qui venait de rouler sur la joue de la jeune brune. La séparation serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas. »

« Promis. »

Edward baisa sa main, puis la lâcha à grands regrets. Il prit place dans le cercle, joignit ses mains, puis les posa sur le haut de son torse. Des éclairs bleus illuminèrent la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante.

Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau distinguer chaque recoin de la pièce, Mélina s'aperçut que son amant n'était plus là. A sa place se tenait un jeune garçon châtain, inconscient, à priori âgé de onze ans.

« Tu as réussi, Edward. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, la fin des prologues...rewiews? J'ai toujours mon fidèle stock de chocolat

Ed: c'est du chantage

Mélina : ou de la corruption, question de point de vue

moi : tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir des rewiews!le pitit bouton violets là en bas un petit clic et voilà !


	2. Une nouvelle promotion

Voilà le premier chapitre...j'ai pas eu de rewiew (pas contente)...donc j'ai mangé tout mon chocolat :p.

**Chapitre un : **

_Amestris, Central, 1918. _

Roy Mustang faisait face au parlement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la détermination. Ses anciens subordonnés étaient dans les tribunes, et assistaient avec fébrilité au débat. Certains parlementaires avaient proposé de rendre son grade de général de brigade au caporal Mustang. Divers désaccords s'étaient montrés. Le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye fixait son ancien supérieur avec inquiétude. Il avait déjà été réticent à venir à ce débat, puisqu'il s'était lui-même rétrogradé après la chute du généralissime, deux ans plus tôt. Mais suite à son retour lors de l'attaque inexpliquée d'armures, on ne parlait plus que de lui. Personne ne savait ce qui l'avait convaincu à revenir à Central pour accepter ce rétablissement.

Le premier lieutenant Havoc serait la balustrade dans sa main. Breda transpirait à grosses gouttes. Falman avait le visage fermé. Fuery tremblait de tous ses membres. La veuve de Maes Hughes se tenait vers eux, avec la petite Elysia vers elle. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui tenaient un enfant dans ses bras. Un sourire malicieux était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Enfin le président de l'assemblée se leva. Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je viens d'avoir le résultat des votes du parlement. Il a donc été décidé du sort du caporal Roy Mustang ici présent. »

La tension était à son comble.

« Ainsi, il a été décidé que le caporal Mustang reprendrait son service en tant que général de brigade. »

La tension retomba d'un coup. Riza laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Havoc et Fuery sautaient de joie autour de la bande de fidèles militaires. La mystérieuse jeune femme à l'enfant tourna les talons et traversa les divers couloirs qui se présentaient à elle. Puis elle tomba enfin sur Mustang. Celui-ci ancra son regard dans le sien et sourit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Son sourire s'aggrandit. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de revenir à Central pour y recevoir un tel honneur. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans se sbras s'agita. Elle le mit à terre.

« Tout ce passe bien avec ta gamine? »

« Plus ou moins… »

Le dialogue fut rompu par l'arrivée des subordonnés de Mustang, lequels se mirent au garde-à-vous devant leur supérieur en lui adressant leur plus sincères félicitations. Gracia arriva derrière eux. Elysia courut imédiatement vers la jeune femme, exaspérant sa mère.

« Tante Mélina !!! »

La jeune femme se retourna, l'enfant resta accroché à sa jambe. Elysia s'accrocha à la deuxième jambe. Gracia rougit de gêne.

« Excusez la colonel, elle n'a pas encore le sens des priorités. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit celui-ci, ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa tante? »

Elysia et la petite se battaient maintenant pour savoir laquelle irait dans les bras de Mélina. Cette dernière se baissa et prit la plus jeune. Elysia se refrogna.

« Tu vas pas me faire la tête pour ça? »

Elysia adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse. Les militaires regardèrent la jeune femme. Apparemment elle connaissait le général de brigade, et la veuve Hughes, mais eux non. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux émeraude qui brillaient de malice et d'intelligence. Elle possédait une poitrine ni trop fournie, ni trop peu, une taille fine et des hanches standard. Ses jambes, bien que peu longues, étaient fines, et l'une avait une cicatrice qui la traversait, une cicatrice très discrète. Qui remontait à près de trois ans auparavant.

L'enfant qu'elle portait dans les bras était une petite fille d'environ deux ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or. Ses yeux pétillaient eux aussi de malice, ses traits enfantins inspiraient tout de suite la sympathie. Elle était toujours accrochée à sa mère, et ce quoi qu'il arrive.

« Euh…fit Havoc, qui êtes-vous miss? sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr! »

La jeune brune sourit.

« Oh non, au contraire. Je m'appelle Mélina, Mélina Hughes. Je suis la jeune sœur de feu Maes. »

Cette révélation jeta un froid. Havoc ne savait plus où se mettre. Les subordonnés échangèrent des regards gênés. Mustang brisa le silence.

« Dis-moi Mélina, une journée avec nous, ça te tente? »

Mélina hésita.

« Eh bien…c'est que…avec la petite… »

« Elle est calme, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Elle ne dérangera donc personne. N'est-ce pas? » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses subordonnés.

Pas de réponse. Puis le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye s'approcha de la gamine, qui enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa mère. Riza la chatouilla. Elle laissa s'échapper un glapissement étouffé puis éclata de rire. Elle sourit.

« Quel est son nom à cette petite? »

Mélina donna un petit coup d'épaule à la petite.

« Dis ton nom à la dame, mon cœur. »

« Elle sait parler? » s'étonna roy.

« Un peu, elle dit quelques mots, dont son nom. Allez mon cœur. »

La petite leva la tête vers Riza, dévoilant ses yeux d'une couleur or, presque miel. Elle fronça les sourcil puis dit :

« Ze m'ap-pelle euh…Ambre ! »

« C'est bien ma chérie! »

« Ambre? Drôle de nom » remarqua Fuery.

« Pour ses yeux. »

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Puis haussèrent les épaules avant de repartir à leurs occupations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allemagne, Munich, 1924._

Alphonse cherchait son frère dans les différents rayons de la bibliothèque. Les années passaient mais Edward ne changeait pas. Une fois dans une bibliothèque, on ne le retrouvait plus et il ne fallait pas espérer le faire sortir avant la fermeture. Enfin, il le trouva. Installé à une table, au bord d'une fenêtre, un livre en main. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sourit : comme avant.

« Nii-san! »

Le blond releva la tête. Ses yeux ambrés fixèrent longuement son frère avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Déjà l'heure de la fermeture? »

« Oui. »

« J'arrive. »

Il referma son livre et partit le ranger. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard. Edward traînait un peu derrière son cadet.

« Dépêche-toi Nii-san, Noa va encore se demander ce qu'on fait! »

« Ouais, ouais… »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans leur appartement, dans lequel Noa les attendait, habillée d'un tablier et de ses vêtements de tous les jours. Elle tourna la tête en les attendant entrer.

« Enfin! Où vous étiez? »

Les deux garçons se échangèrent un regard complice et adressèrent un grand sourire innocent à leur amie.

« A ton avis? »

Elle soupira. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils avaient abandonné toute recherche pouvant les ramener chez eux, mais pas la lecture intensive d'ouvrages pour retrouver la bombe à uranium pendant leur temps libre.

Une fois le repas préparé, elle alla chercher les deux frères, et trouva Edward accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la ville. Alphonse arriva derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »demanda-t-elle « Je pensais qu'après t'avoir retrouvé il serait plus heureux, moins nostalgique, et pourtant il garde cet air triste… »

« Je ne sais pas…tu sais, c'est peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous. »

Noa ne répondit pas ; Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait laissé derrière lui pour se mettre dans des états pareils? Elle aurait n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Sans se douter de quoi il pouvait s'agir et de son lot de conséquences qui irait avec.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! j'en veux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Perte et révélation

Je manque cruellement de rewiew...merci quand même à natanaelle...mais c'est la seule ToT

**Chapitre deux : **

_Amestris, Central, maison des Hughes, 1918._

« Tante Mélina!!! »

Pour la troisième fois, Elysia interpella sa tante avec impatience.

« Trente secondes, tu n'es pas toute seule ma chérie. »lui fit remarquer Gracia. « Ambre est plus petite que toi, aussi a-t-elle besoin qu'on s'occupe plus d'elle. »

Elysia se refrogna. Elle n'avait pas vu sa tante depuis la mort de son père et la petite Ambre la monopilisait. C'était tout simplement injuste.

Mélina entra à cet instant dans le salon. Elysia lui sauta dessus.

« Maintenanat c'est mon tour! »

« Oui ma chérie. »

Elle s'assit et installa la gamine sur ses genoux. Gracia les regarda jouer un moment puis engagea la conversation avec sa belle-sœur.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui est le père? »

Mélina se raidit. Son regard se durçit, un air triste passa sur son visage.

« A quoi bon? Ca ne changerait rien. »

Ses yeux reflètaient toute la tristesse qui l'accablait. Elle sentait encore sa chaleur, le goût de ses lèvres… Elle serra sa nièce contre elle.

« Non, ça ne changerait rien, il n'est plus là à présent. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

C'était une voix grave qui venait de résonner dans la pièce, une voix que Mélina ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« La politesse exige que l'on frappe avant d'entrer, même pour un général de brigade. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu. »

« Oui, _mon général_. »

Il fut surpris par le ton de défi présent dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus la gamine innocente qui traînait toujours derrière Maes pendant leur adolescence. Elle n'était plus la gamine dont son meilleur ami avait des milliers de photos à ressortir à chaque occasion. Non, elle avait grandi. Et était prête à tout pour son enfant.

« C'était évident de toute façon. Elle lui ressemble. »

« Oui »approuva Roy « Mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont réellement mis sur la voie. Mais, plus important : comment a-t-il fait pour te faire tomber enceinte sans que personne ne le sache, et surtout, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait eu une liaison avec toi pendant toutes ces années?»

« Comme quoi lui aussi savait être discret. Seul Maes était au courant. »

« Hm, forcément. Il est au courant? »

Mélina baissa les yeux sur Elysia. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait pâli, et semblait hésiter.

« Non. »

Roy nota la tristesse qui s'était installée dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais qu'il était à Central il y a deux mois? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu crois que je suis revenue? »

« Tu sais que nous avons détruit la Porte? »

Mélina ne répondit pas. Son regard resta dans le vague, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Soudains, des pleurs retentirent à l'étage supérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle se précipita dans la chambre où était supposée dormir Ambre. Roy la suivit.

Elle entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Son regard balaya la pièce. Un homme se tenait au dessus du landeau. Mélina joignit ses deux mains. Des lianes soritrent du sol, certaines ligotant l'homme d'autre prenant l'enfant pour le ramener à sa mère. Mélina dégageait une fureur intense. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle serrait la petite contre elle, et l'enfant le lui rendait bien. L'homme se releva, et sourit sadiquement, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur surprenante. Puis, sans prévenir, il sauta sur la brune. Elle l'esquiva rapidement, puis une seconde fois. Elle lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, puis profita de son étourdissement pour confier sa petite au général.

« Maman! »

Mélina se retourna et se retrouva à terre, l'homme se penchant dangereusement au dessus d'elle.

« Qui…qui es-tu? »

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein! »

Elle remarqua un cercle de transmutation étrange tatoué sur le bras de l'homme. Un serpent se mordant la queue en guise de cercle, avec un pentacle au centre, rattaché au cercle par des représentation des quatres éléments et de l'esprit. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent. Le sourire de l'homme s'aggrandit lorsqu'il s'aperçut du regard intrigué posé sur son avant-bras.

« C'est pas toi ma cible à la base, mais bon… »

Le cercle s'illumina. L'esprit de Mélina s'embrouilla. Un cercle. Une transmutation interdite. Des adieux. Un cœur brisé. Une lumière aveuglante. Un lourd sacrifice. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se dégagea. La transmutation enclenchée se perdit dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« T'en a de bons réflexes !!! »

« Pour qui travailles-tu? que veux-tu à ma fille! »

L'homme sourit de plus belle.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Cette gamine est dangereuse. Mon boss m'a envoyé pour que je l'élimine purement et simplement. »

« Ton boss? »

« Ouais. Tu l'as déjà rencontré par le passé. Mais passons. Toujours est-il que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser la fille du Fullmetal grandir et développer un désir de vengeance pour son père ! »

La bataille se fit plus violente. Puis, l'homme se jeta sur Mustang et lui arracha la petite des bras.

« Celui qui vit par le feu périra par le feu. Celui qui vit de l'alchimie périra par l'alchimie. »

Mélina fut incapable de bouger : voir son enfant dans les bras de cet homme ne lui inspirait que de la terreur et de la crainte.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez la petite en dehors de cela… »

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. L'homme n'en eut que faire. Une lumière apparut. L'enfant hurla de toute a force de ses poumons. Puis plus rien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allemagne, Munich, 1924._

Le soleil se levait. Tout le monde dormait dans le petit appartement de Munich. Tout le monde ou presque. En effet, un blond, agé d'un peu moins de dix-neuf ans et de petite taille, était appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, son café à portée de main. Il lâcha un soupir.

Il se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas sur la moquette.

« Déjà levé? » s'étonna Noa.

Edward hocha la tête. Noa s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un livre.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner jusque là, je voulais qu'on soit que les deux pour ça… »dit-elle en rougissant.

Il s'empara du livre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il parcourut rapidement les pages en étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Noa…où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça? »

« Dans une librairie au bas de la rue. »

Edward feuilletait toutes les pages. De l'alchimie. Un livre entier sur l'alchmie. Dans ce monde. Il n'en revenait pas. Son attention fut attirée par un cercle dessiné sur l'une des pages. A côté il était écrit : « attention, cercle aux propriétés inattendues. »

Edward arqua un sourcil. Sa main passa sur le cercle sans qu'il y prête garde. Le cercle s'enclencha. Il lâcha le bouquin par réflexe.

« Merde… »

La lumière emplit la pièce. Une lumière aveuglante. Puis, des pleurs. Ni plus ni moins. Edward baissa la tête et vit une gamine d'environ deux ans pleurer à côté du livre. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Euh… »

Noa s'approcha de l'enfant. Elle la prit dans ses bras ; la petite se blottit contre elle, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Edward s'avança vers elles, l'air visiblement embarrassé.

« On fait quoi maintenant? »

« On déjeune, et après on verra qui elle est. »

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine devant un petit déjeuner que l'enfant avala goulûment. Alphonse entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour! »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la gamine.

« Euh…il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » soupira Edward.

Ils racontèrent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis Edward se tourna vers l'enfant. Il soupira à nouveau et prit la petite sur ses genoux.

« Bon, pour commencer, quel est ton nom? »

« … »

« Tu as pensé qu'elle est peut-être trop jeune pour savoir parler? » remarqua Noa.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. » Fit Ed en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Ze suis Ambre. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la gamine.

« Ambre? C'est ça ton nom? » demanda Alphonse.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Edward et le dévisageait intensément. Elle attrappa sa manche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nii-san… »

« Hum? »

« Ses yeux….elle a les mêmes que toi. »

Sa remarque aboutit à un grand silence. Puis…

« Nii-san, tu n'aurais rien à me dire? »

Edward resta la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il fixait Ambre dans la surprise la plus totale. Il ferma enfin la bouche pour déglutir avec difficulté, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite brune. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Nii-san ! »fit Alphonse d'un ton impatient.

Ce dernier décrocha son regard de l'enfant pour rencontrer les yeux noisettes de son frère.

« Ben…si. »

« Tu m'as caché que t'avais une copine, c'est ça? »

« Ben… »

Incapable de dire un mot de plus, il hocha la tête. Son regard ne parvenait pas à quitter Ambre. Il détailla la gamine : il retrouva ses longs cheveux noirs pour un si petit corps, ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice, son sourrie calme, posé et rassurant, ses mains enfantines mais déjà fines… Il déglutit.

« C'est…la fille de Mélina…c'est…c'est _ma_ fille… »

Ambre pencha la tête sur le côté. Edward sourit ; pas de doute, elle avait exactement les mêmes manies que Mélina. C'était bel et bien sa fille. Mais comment diable avait-elle pu arriver jusque là?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon alors, j'ai du chocolat, des bonbons, et tout pleins d'autre chose pour les rewieurs!!!


	4. Des recherches désespérantes

Voilà mon chapitre trois ! dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps mais entre les cours et ma semaine passée en angleterre, je prends du retard moi .

disclaimer : fma n'est toujours pas à moi malré que noël approche ...

**Chapitre trois : **

_Amestris, Central, maison des Hughes, 1918._

Mélina prit l'homme par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur avec rage. Des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues.

« Où! Où est-elle! » hurla-t-elle.

Roy, qui se tenait derrière elle, n'essaya même pas de la retenir. L'homme étant déjà relativement surpris par la tournure des évènements se contentait d'observer la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Je…je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui ai activé le cercle ! »

Mélina arqua un sourcil dubitatif. L'homme commença à paniquer sous la pression du regard haineux de la jeune femme.

« Je vous assure ce n'est pas moi, c'est la gamine qui a enclenché mon cercle! »

Mélina lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, prit un morceau de papier et recopia le cercle. L'homme, désormais évanoui, fut abandonné aux bons soins de l'armée. Ce qui arracha un soupir au général qui ne put s'empêcher de formuler un sarcastique « Trop aimable. ». Il remarqua également que des flammes volaient à présent autour des poignets de la jeune femme, marquant la manifestation de sa colère à travers son alchimie.

Une fois la brune sortie, il se tourna vers Gracia, qui examinait l'homme pour être sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop amoché.

« Ne jamais sous-estimé une mère qui veut protèger son enfant. » commenta-t-elle.

Mustang enfouit cette information dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de ne jamais mettre Mélina en colère, surtout si ça concernait sa petite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Allemagne, Munich, 1924._

Ambre dormait, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son père. Edward, quant à lui, étudiait de près le cercle qui avait vraisemblablement amener la gamine dans ce monde. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Le cercle fonctionnait de toute évidence en doublet. Donc pour attérir ici, la petite avait du actionner un cercle semblable de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais comment savoir quand le deuxième cercle s'actionnait? Il ne pouvait pas essayer d'enclencher celui-là, au risque de déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe.

Sa main passa nouchalemment sur son visage. Une autre main, plus petite, vint se poser sur la sienne. Il observa son origine, puis sourit tendrement à la gamine.

« Ca…va pas? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Si, ça va, rendors-toi. »

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, elle mit les bras autour de son cou et y logea son visage. Edward la serra contre lui.

_« Comme ta mère…c'est pas croyable comme tu lui ressembles... »_pensa-t-il.

Il entendit soudain Noa dans le couloir. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de l'enfant et partit voir ce qu'il se passait. Noa était derrière la porte et semblait attendre quelque chose. Edward la dévisagea.

« Un problème Noa? »

« Ed…je… »

A ce moment, la gamine fit irruption, créant une gêne entre les deux adultes. Elle tira sur le pantalon d'Edward comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

« Pa..pa? Où elle est maman? »

Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer. Noa détourna son regard et tourna les talons. Le blond s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ta maman…elle est…tu te souviens de la grande porte? »

« Voui »

« Elle est de l'autre côté. »

Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux de l'enfant. Edward commença à paniquer d'une telle réaction et la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Il sentit un flot tiède couler dans son cou et dut lui aussi lutter contre une envie oppressante de pleurer.

« T'inquiète pas…on va la retrouver ta maman. »

« Sur? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« Maman…tu…l'aimes? »

Edward manqua de s'étrangler et réprima son premier vrai sanglot. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une question aussi anodine aurait cet effet sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que d'avoir un lien avec son amante ferait ressortir toute la peine qu'il avait réussie à enfouir. Ses mains tremblèrent, et il serra la petite plus contre lui.

« Oui, ta maman, je l'aime, je l'aime très fort… »murmura-t-il.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amestris, Central, bibliothèque de l'état, 1918._

Derrière une pile montrueuse de livres et feuilles en tout genre, on distinguait une masse informe étalée sur la table. Roy Mustang s'avançait vers ce même tas. Il posa la main dessus et le secoua légèrement. Mélina émergea péniblement dans un grognement.

« Gné? »

« Tu devrais rentrer et prendre un peu de repos. Ca fait combien de temps que tu travaille non stop? »

« Peu importe, je veux savoir où est ma gosse, c'est clair? »

La colère commençait déjà à affluer. Elle s'était levée ; des minuscules serpents de feu dansaient sur ses bras et le long de ses jambes. Roy ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, inflexible.

« Je le dis et le maintiens. Va te reposer. »

« Va trier tes dossiers et draguer ton lieutenant. »

« Avec joie…comment ça ''draguer mon lieutenant ''!!! »

Mélina sourit tendrement, autant que ses traits tirés par la fatigue le lui permettaient. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, comme d'habitude. Elle avait le don de desarçonner le Général alors que personne à part Maes n'y était arrivé avant elle.

« Ben ouais, draguer ton lieutenant. Depuis le temps que ça traîne il serait p'têt temps que tu l'invite quelque part non? »

« … »

« Hm, qui ne dit mot conscent » finit -t-elle part dire avec un grand sourire avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette_( pas folle la fille elle veut pas finir en tartine grillée)._

Roy resta donc tout con, à méditer sur la réflexion de la jeune femme. Il en sortit qu'il devrait peut-être suivre son conseil et inviter Riza au restaurant un de ces quatres. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Bon, reprenons… »

Mélina retourna pour la quinzième fois au moins son schéma. Ce cercle lui était méconnu et ça la perturbait au plus haut point. Mais elle trouverait. La vie de sa fille en dépendait sûrement.

« Elle a certainement activé ce cercle elle-même..mais il paraît incomplet… »

Elle se stoppa net et relut ses notes.

« Mais c'est bien sûr! Il est incomplet parce qu'il fonctionne en double! Donc il n'a pu fonctionné que si le deuxième était actionné…Donc elle a attéri là où se trouve le deuxième cercle! »

Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Où pouvait bien se trouver le second cercle? Comment le savoir surtout? Elle se epncha à nouveau au-dessus de ses notes et éclata en sanglots.

« J'ai déjà perdu ton père…je ne vais quand même pas te perdre toi aussi? »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rewiew? un auteur heureux écrit plus vite


End file.
